


Gone

by InfiniteOuroboros



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Drabble, Family, Family Feels, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteOuroboros/pseuds/InfiniteOuroboros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they first went to the surface he never imagined that their lives would end up like this. When things wouldn't always go their way.</p><p>Rated 'T' for implied situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT.

There are times when he wishes he could still hide under the covers.

But he can’t.

He’s too old to hide under the covers. Too old to shirk his responsibilities. Even if he’s only seventeen.

He came of age the moment he and his brothers made the surface world their playground.

And he loved it, honestly, truly loved it.

The feel of the wind rushing against his scales every time he jumped across buildings. The feel of the slick, tarred rooftop under every step. Even the chill of too-cold air that left him shivering and huddling with his brothers for hours on end during the winter months.

But sometimes, _sometimes_ he wished he could take it all back. 

The freedom, the adventure, the adrenaline rush. 

Because then they would have their innocence. 

They wouldn’t have experienced hate—no human would have ever run from them in fear.

The wouldn’t have experienced pain—no cracked shells, no stitched wounds, no brushes with death.

They wouldn’t have experienced fear—no wondering if a brother would pull through the night after a horrific injury or if that night's run would be their last.

But that world was impossible, just a what-if reality.

They went to the surface.

They had gotten the freedom they had been dreaming of their entire lives.

The good with the bad.

The rooftops, the adventures, the hurt, the fear of discovery.

There are times where he wishes he could hide under the covers. When the four of them could hide from the world and not worry about hate, pain or death. When their biggest fear was being late for practice. Or getting caught if they stayed up past their bedtime.

He wanted that innocence back.

But it was lost to them. 

Just like everything else they had every experienced.

Their weapons were gone.

Their identities were gone.

Just like their freedom.

Gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not sure where this came from. It's kind of sad, kind of angst-y. But it's one of those things that wouldn't leave me alone until it was written out.
> 
> I did write this with one turtle in mind, but I thought it was more impactful to **not** reveal his identity (that way it could whoever you wanted it to be). Take a guess if you want and let me know why you think that. I always love to hear people's reasoning! :)
> 
> Comments/thoughts/suggestions are always appreciated. Thank you for you reading!


End file.
